Characters
This is a list of principal characters from the television series, "The Dreamstone". The Land of Dreams The Land of Dreams is peopled by Noops (the humanoids of the land, who live and work like humans in a town called 'Noopville') and Wuts (the defenders of the land, who fly around on leaves and ward off Zordrak's evil forces with staffs that have orbs of light attached to them, through which they communicate). *'The Dream Maker' (voiced by John Franklyn-Robbins): Wise, kind and very old. He always wears blue gloves. We don't often see his feet because he floats six inches off the ground instead of walking. He carries the responsibility of creating and sending dreams to the whole world. *'Albert' (voiced by Richard Tate): The Dream Maker's pet dogfish. The story goes that the Dream Maker saw Albert in a dream, and liked him so much he decided to make him real. Albert swims in air rather than water (having a strong dislike for swimming in it) and his personality is that of a loyal dog. Albert later became the mascot/logo for Martin Gates' production company. *'Rufus' (voiced by Stuart Lock): A Noop who enjoys dreaming so much that he has vivid daydreams, which means he has trouble holding a job. After being fired from the waxworks in the first episode, Amberley suggests Rufus applies to be the Dream Maker's assistant, as he is perfectly qualified for it because of his constant daydreaming. Though Rufus lets his mind wander sometimes, and has a tendency to play around with things he shouldn't, he has a hidden creative mindset inside his spacey demeanor. Rufus is the main protagonist of the series, and more often than not saves the day, via bravery, resourcefulness or sheer dumb luck. *'Amberley' (voiced by Nancy Hendry): Rufus's best friend, Amberley is practical and resourceful and generally more lucid and responsible than Rufus. She is good at climbing drain pipes, jumping out of windows and is an ace leaf-flier. Her level headedness is sometimes clouded by her short temper however, which sometimes leads to her rushing into situations and getting captured (as much as the Urpneys wish she hadn't...). She was named after Amberlay, West Sussex, a village creator Mike Jupp used to visit regularly. *'Pildit' (voiced by Derek Wright): The leader of the Wuts and The Dream Maker's most trusted ally, he is often called upon to defend the Land of Dreams from Zordrak's forces. He and the Dream Maker are old friends and often help support each other. It is Pildit that teaches Rufus and Amberley how to use the special leaves the Wuts use to fly. Pildit is rather mellow and deadpan in terms of personality, a stark contrast to his grandmother. * Wildit (voiced by Jackie Clarke): Pildit's grandmother. Hearty, fearless - the leader of The Wut Flying Squadron, she is as handy in a fight as her grandson. She has something of a crush on the Dream Maker. She is quite an eccentric character and tends to act younger than her years. Though when trouble comes she is just as good at planning as she is at having fun. She also goes in for aerobatics. *'Spildit' (voiced by Ellie Beaven): Pildit's niece. A hyperactive and very talkative little female Wut who is prone to getting herself in trouble. She has something of a more friendly rivalry with the Urpneys, often taking pity on them during their less antagonistic moments or even obliviously assisting with their schemes. *'Mr Blossom' (voiced by Anthony Jackson): The Dream Maker's gardener, is an elderly Wut for whom the garden takes precedence over everything, including the Dreamstone being stolen and the end of the world. He works hard and complains constantly, often due to acting as collateral damage to the ongoing feud. He has a very squeaky wheelbarrow. *'Wottles': The Wottles look very similar to Wuts, only they are much smaller and cuter and have furry chests. Their job is to look after the Dream Bottle trees from underground to make sure they are healthy. Two Wottles who often join Rufus and Amberley in their adventures are called 'Hat' and 'Egg'. *'Planet Dreamstone': The planet itself seems to be a sentient being, able to talk to other characters. It speaks with a gentle, female voice, and is also a figure of authority in the Council of Dreammakers. Being the source of power for all Dreamstones in the universe, the planet is very powerful, and actually fights with Zordrak in "Megattack". The Land of Nightmares The Land of Nightmares, also known as the dark side of the planet, is populated mostly by Urpneys, who basically resemble human beings except for the large bulbous nose and tails. They live in Viltheed, a tall black mountain in which resides Zordrak. Although all the Urpneys in Viltheed are male, female Urpneys do exist, as Urpgor has both an auntie and a niece. *'Zordrak' (voiced by Gary Martin): The Lord of Nightmares and the principal antagonist of the series. He resembles a large dragon, and is characterised by a deep, demonic voice. He stands at least fifty feet high, and spends much of his time sitting on his throne dispensing punishment to wayward Urpneys. Zordrak was once a Dream Maker himself. He was ejected from the council for turning dreams into nightmares, and transformed himself into a monster, vowing vengeance. His fearsome appearance is a sharp contrast with the simple cartoon-like style of his Urpney henchmen. While not physically disabled, he very rarely moves from his throne, and can transform into a mist]]/apparition in order to leave Viltheed in which he only did in two episodes, 'The Knitted Balloon' and 'Spildit.' His goal is to dominate the Sleeping World, but was revealed in 'A Day Out' that he wanted to be Lord of the Universe. In Mike Jupp's original draft of the story, Zordrak was known as Nasta Shelfim. *'Urpgor' (voiced by Leonard Whiting (Series 1-3) and Gary Martin (Series 4): The chief (and, it seems only) Urpney scientist. For reasons that are never explained, he has green skin, pink mohican-style hair and orange eyebrows. He habitually wears a white lab coat and three pairs of glasses on the end of his nose. In the fine tradition of cartoon scientists he is also completely mad and is often seen insanely bounding around, having fallen in love with his latest invention. Publicly hates the other Urpneys, and secretly covets Zordrak's throne. He is prone to make weird noises and expressions as he talks. On the whole his inventions always work but are often let down by their extreme Heath Robinson complexity and reliance on Urpney muscle power to operate them. Although he starts the series with a minor role, he appears in every single episode (bar the first half of the Opening Special), with several episodes centred around the character. *'Sgt. Blob' (voiced by Richard Tate): Exploited, gung ho and not very bright, he is the military leader of the Urpneys, who takes over Operation Dreamstone after the former commanding officer, Captain Crigg, is executed at the start of the first episode. He usually has Nug and Frizz accompany him on missions, having appointed them his 'elite squad' in the pilot episode because they were too slow to run off with the others. It is later revealed that the two are corporals, possibly having been promoted during the first series. Blob seems to suffer from malapropism, for example, saying "sensationalise" instead of "surprise". *'Frizz' (voiced by Melvyn Hayes): An Urpney whose cowardice knows no bounds. Finds himself in a position of responsibility simply because he could not run away as fast as the others. He would much rather be at home with some sandwiches than fighting deadly Noops. He was voiced by Melvyn Hayes, who played something of a similar character in the sitcom It Ain't Half Hot Mum. Frizz seems to be an Urpney that appreciates the arts. A recurring device in the series is that, at the end of each episode, Frizz speaks the final lines. This occurs in all but five episodes. In the first season he wears glasses, but these disappear in the second season. He dislikes Urpgor more than the other Urpneys, and on a few occasions tries to attack him (notably after meeting Urpgor's aunt). *'Nug' (voiced by Anthony Jackson): Another of Blob's cowardly Urpney squad (if not to the same neurotic levels as Frizz). Though Nug can often come across as rather dopey and vacuous in demeanor, he sometimes shows himself to be more perceptive than the other Urpneys, sometimes suggesting good ideas, which are usually adopted by Blob and passed off as his own. He also shows himself to be rather savvy about the conditions the team go through, to sometimes grim assumptions. Speaks with a thick Brummie accent. *'Argorribles': Ghostly purple clouds that Zordrak sends out each night to deliver nightmares to the sleeping world. The power of the Dreamstone is often far too much for them and so only occasionally do they slip through. However, with the power of the Nightmare stone the Argorribles are powered up and are more likely to bypass the Dreamstone's defences. Though usually thwarted from making a full scale attack on the Land Of Dreams, the Argorribles have a handful of large victories throughout the show's run. They are incorporeal, although one is briefly made solid in the episode "Horrible Argorrible". *'Zarag' (voiced by Jackie Clarke): Zordrak's sister, who was shut up in a bottle for five hundred years until accidentally being released by Nug. It is suggested in Zarag that she was once romantically involved with the Dream Maker, who claims she is incredibly clever, though also very vain. She also wants the Dreamstone, but to wear in her hair rather than to unleash nightmares on the unsuspecting world. She also tried gaining servants through 'Obedience Drops' in Zarag Rules. Her last appearance was The Substitute where she corrupted dream bottles with Argoribbles. She appears to be more humanoid then her brother, though shares his ambitions and foul temper. *'Fraznats': Creatures that live in the Pit of No Return and feed on Urpneys, but one time ate sweets and chocolates as seen in "The Invisible Blob". They resemble a cross between a shark, a serpent and a Venus Flytrap, with lobster-like pincers. *'Urpgor's Auntie' (voiced by Sheila Steafal): Urpgor's Auntie (her real name is not mentioned on the show) lives on the planet Tempus Fugit, where she has placed traps for unexpected visitors should they dare to go there. She can be just as mad as her nephew, Urpgor. She shares several of Urpgor's distinguishing features (green skin, pink hair and glasses). *'Urpip' (voiced by Scarlet Strallen): Urpgor's troublesome niece, although it is unknown which brother or sister of Urpgor she is the daughter of. She is as intelligent and obnoxious as her uncle, and likes to use big words. She causes trouble, although this is a result of childish curiosity. She looks like a younger version of Urpgor, with several of his distinguishing features. *'Plug': A chef responsible for preparing the Urpneys' slime burgers. *'Blooge, Boff, Erk and Sniff:' A team of Urpneys chosen to sabotage dreams in the Dream Beam Invasion. They are also frequent background characters in several other episodes. *'Jailer': A fat purple Urpney who wears an executioner's hood. In The Nightmare Stone, Urpgor fried him with the Nightmare Stone. However he somehow came back in The Return of The Nightmare Stone, when arresting Urpgor. *'Other Urpneys': Aside from the three main Urpney characters (four counting Urpgor), there were also a number of other Urpneys who occasionally had lines of dialogue, and a few of them were given names.